City of Virals
by BookLovingLady
Summary: what happens when the Virals visit New York and can see Demons and Shadow Hunters, and they get locked in to a war against evil.
1. Chapter 1

**The City of Virals**

 **Chapter 1:**

Tory's Pov:

I am so excited right now Ben, you cannot believe it. We all get to go to New York for our school field trip and since you don't go to our school, we all begged the principle and he said you could come! What, no freaking way he said excitedly, wait what's the catch? He asked no catch I said you just have to do the work we do I smiled, fine, and then we both screamed were going to New York! Both of our eyes turned a Crisp Blue!

 **2 weeks later:**

We were on the plane to New York and Me, Ben, Hi and Shelton were cramped into one of the aisles, it is so cramped Shelton exclaimed we are almost there I said just 10 more minutes. So after 30 minutes we were in the hotel and I had share a room with Madison and her old friends Ashley and Courtney. This would be a long weekend if I had to share with them at least we could travel with groups to see the city or in my case packs.


	2. Chapter 2

**The City of Virals**

 **Chapter 2: People in Black**

Tory's Pov:

I'm hungry said Hi, we know Hiram you've been saying that for the past 10 minutes. Well I am Shelton, you could be more sympathetic. Hiram we are all tired and hungry I said I grinned maybe we need a little energy guys and I slipped on my sunglasses and so did they light them up Ben said and then I felt calm. But then I looked up and smelled a hotdog cart and so did the boys. Now I'm hungrier he cried. I looked around and I saw some people a girl with red hair and a boy with blond hair and they had these funny tattoos, but the weirdest thing was they were not just there before, hey guys we should ask them where the hotdog place it, they shrugged ok whatever. So we walked up to them.

Clary's Pov:

Happy birthday Jace I know it's not much but you know when you first met me and for my birthday you took me to the green house and gave me an apple instead of cake. Oh ya I couldn't find or make cake so I got you the apple why, he asked because here you go, it's an apple, he said nope I said just glamor oh my god it's CAKE. Best birthday ever Clary thanks. Hey can you help us said a girl with red hair. I just sat there shell shocked and so did Jace.

Tory's Pov:

Hey can you help us I said to the couple. They just stared at the four of us shocked. Um…. are you ok, do you want us to go ask someone else? You can see us she asked shocked. Yes why wouldn't we be able to see you? Do you have the sight or something she asked the what, no we are just looking for hotdogs. You need to come with us said the boy I don't think we need to do anything, who do you think you are. I'm Clary and that's Jace, but you do need to come with us to the institute she said the easy way or hard way. Is that a threat, because you shouldn't threaten us!


	3. Chapter 3

**The City of Virals**

 **Chapter 3: The Fight**

Tory's Pov:

Hey you can't just threaten us like that Clary I threaten. You don't know who you're up against and plus you're out numbered. Clary looked at Jace and said I think our chances are pretty good as she sneered. You don't know what we are capable of I said, you either she replied, I was still flaring because my passion right now was to take her down.

Clary's Pov:

She was being rude and her friends were just standing there and so was Jace, I think they were waiting for us, I pulled out a dagger and she looked shocked and so did her friends, you still haven't told me your name I said but she didn't reply I'm waiting I said fine she said it's Tory and these are my friends Hiram, Shelton, and Ben, it was weird but it was like they were communicating without talking like, with their minds. Now I have a question before we fight of course who brings a dagger, knife and another blade and to central park? A person who comes prepared that's who is that all the questions from the group she said now how about this two on two so I get Jace of course and you get one of them. I'll do it, I always like a good fight said Ben, then Boy against boy and girl against girl, easy enough she said.

Tory's Pov:

So we were getting in positions to fight and then Jace tried to pounced on Ben but Ben was to fast but Jace got back up lightning fast and while they were fighting my eyes were locked with Clary's we were like wrestlers going around in a circle finally she moved and I was ready I moved sideways and she fell and when she tried to get up I was already on top of her. But then she cut me and that made me angry I got up and so did she and I told Ben what to do and then we switched people I was against Jace and he was against Clary and since we moved so fast they we shocked to see us and we used that to our advantage I took Jace's knife and I was behind him in seconds with the knife to his throat and so was Ben. How did you move so fast they both asked and we just said Skills? So now do you want to threaten us I said no they both said but can you at least come to the institute with us and meet Hodge? What do you think we should do boy's I asked and they said why not. So we let them go and I said Lead The Way!


	4. Chapter 4

**The City of Virals**

 **Chapter 4: The Institute**

Tory's Pov:

While we were walking Hi was trying to talk to Jace and so was Shelton but he just kept ignoring them and Ben and I were walking a step behind Clary who looked deep in thought. "Hey, I am going to try to get Hi and Shelton to leave that guy alone." I nodded and when he left I went next to Clary and asked "What are you thinking?" she said "I'm thinking about the fight we had and how you moved so fast and how you beat us, how did you do that?" then I replied "You know how a magician never tells their secrets?" She nodded confused. "It's the same thing." Then I walked up to Ben, Hi, and Shelton. "I finally got them to stop bothering him" said Ben. Then Jace stopped abruptly and said "Were here."

I looked up and saw an old crumpling building. "What is here" we all said then Clary came up to and told me to focus and pretend that you're peeling paint of the building. But when I focused it was like makeup was being removed it was a beautiful church, "Wow" we all said in unison. Then Jace pulled out a weird metal thing he said it was a Stele and used it to get in. we went inside and got in a metal elevator that didn't look sturdy but it held. Right when we got up there was a cat, it was weird the said "Hey Church where is Maryse" then the cat walked away and the followed him. Me and the boys looked at each other weirdly and followed them we stopped at the door and then peeked in it was a girl listening to Taylor Swift and singing along making food she had long dark hair and dark brown eyes and she was tall then she said "I can hear you so you might as well come inside Clary and Jace." Clary and Jace looked at each other and told us to stay here and wait. Since we were all flaring still we listened. "I told you Maryse!" said Jace "So, do you guys want to tell me why you were lurching outside the kitchen or do your Mundane friends outside the door want to."

Then we stepped into the kitchen it looked very modern. "Again Jace, four other Mundie's." then I stepped in "Do you guys always talk about people that way even when there right here?" "Yes" said Clary. I looked back at the boys and I sighed ben was looking around the kitchen and Shelton and Hi were looking at the girl. "Ok well, I'm Tory and this is Ben, Shelton and-. "Hi I am Hiram. Nice to meet you." "Yes ok then, I'm Isabelle and Welcome to the Institute." The she spoke to Jace and Clary directly "You better hope my Mom is in a good mood." Then she went back to 'cooking'.


	5. Chapter 5

**The City of Virals**

 **Chapter 5: While They Were Talking**

Tory's Pov:

They wanted to speak to Isabelle by themselves so they made us wait outside the kitchen door. We eventually got bored so we decided to walk around, it wouldn't hurt anyone. After about 10 minutes we were in a big room with weapons on the wall, and they weren't like the ones at a renaissance fair. Of course Hiram had to go to one of the racks and say "Come on guys let's play." And of course we had to say "Yes" because when else would we get an opportunity like this, "Just be careful, we can't replace limbs." So all of a sudden Hi and Shelton were sword fighting, and Ben and I were throwing daggers at the target and after a while we were on the floor exhausted laughing at each other's mistakes, like when Hi slipped and knocked over an empty rack. Then someone came in he was tall, and had blue eyes like Isabelle, and also had black hair like Isabelle. I was guessing that he was her brother. When he saw us he immediately had a dagger in his hand and he yelled, "Who are you and what are you doing in our weapons room?" We all moved so fast running around him and through the door, soon we were in the hallway fleeing, but he was on our tails and not far behind, and all of a sudden we were back where we started and we ran inside that kitchen so fast everyone inside jumped. Then Jace said "I told you-"but the boy who was chasing us cut him off and then Jace sighed and said "Alec I see you've met our new friends and all he said was "Man,… You guys are freak-en fast, and why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Ya, why are you still wearing your sunglasses said Clary. "We are inside, and it's kind of rude to wear sunglasses inside, you should take them off" said Isabelle. "We are fine, I like wearing my shades" I said. Then Alec said "We insist", which made me nervous so I sent a mind message to my pack saying a one syllable word _**RUN**_ **.** And we did. We ran down the hallway. There were twists and turns and I knew we were lost but we kept going because I heard them shouting and running after us and then we found ourselves at the elevator and practically threw ourselves on it and pressed the button. Soon we were in the rushing streets of New York. And while we were running us I took a glance back and saw them standing there looking around, Not even close to finding us. I was glad about them not finding us because they would have gotten us in danger and I had had to KEEP MY PACK SAFE!


End file.
